


lovers' eyes

by gr324221



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr324221/pseuds/gr324221
Summary: Varian wants to try something new.
Relationships: Genn Greymane/Varian Wrynn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	lovers' eyes

**Author's Note:**

> (title is the title of a song by mumford & sons, doesn't really have any bearing on the plot, i've just been listening to it a lot lately)
> 
> so anyway this is trash, i'm trash, i get it, but imo this pairing doesn't have enough 1.) bottom!varian and 2.) like, anything. there's just not enough genn/varian in the world and if i have to fix that myself, then by god i will do it.

It's well into the evening before Genn makes his way to Varian's chambers. The guards outside don't even acknowledge him as his slips inside.

He finds his king poring over paperwork at the desk in his study, an ill-disguised look of frustration indicating that he's reaching his wits' end. He looks up and notices him standing in the doorway, and nods him in. As he sits, Genn is pleased to notice the way his features soften to something more akin to mild irritation; it's not ideal, but Genn will take what he can get in that regard.

Genn sits across from him in silence, watching him work. He deduces that whatever he's working on must be life-or-death, judging by the way Varian will look up at him every now-and-then with a gaze so intense and _hungry_ , it's enough to make Genn's cock stir in interest. He knows that if it were any other day, with any lesser workload before him, Varian would already have him bent over the desk. Not that he'd ever complain about that.

But it doesn't happen.

Instead, Varian powers through what's left of his paperwork, and Genn's brain hasn't even registered that he's finished before Varian is on him, pulling him out of his seat and turning him around to press his backside against the desk. Varian kisses him ravenously, and Genn grips the edge of the desk, a desperate bid to keep himself from being completely overwhelmed as Varian's clever hands make quick work of his overcoat and belt. He only gets a glimpse of his face when Varian pulls away, at his flushed cheeks and spit-slicked lips, leaning down to nip and press open-mouthed kisses along his throat. Genn doesn't even try to hide the quiet moan that escapes his lips, instead focusing the part of his brain that isn't completely sex-addled on freeing Varian's hair from its tie.

He threads his fingers through Varian's now-loose hair and, with a sly smile, gives it a sharp tug. Varian _whines_ , and for a moment Genn thinks he's gotten away with it, but just as quickly, Varian sinks his teeth into the side of his neck, hard enough that Genn is sure it's going to bruise. The thought of Varian marking him in such a way makes his knees weak, so he finally props himself up onto the desk and spreads his legs. When Varian steps between them, he kisses Genn again, but it's slower, almost languid. He wraps his arms around Varian's shoulders and pulls him closer, urging him on. Varian's hands smooth their way up the insides of his thighs before using one to tease the growing hardness in Genn's pants, and continues rubbing his thigh with the other. Genn is panting into their kiss by the time Varian finally pulls away. With a firm grip on his forearm, he tugs, prompting Genn to get off the desk.

“C'mon.”

* * *

Genn isn't sure where this newfound patience has come from as Varian leads them from the study.

Varian begins stripping as soon as they've crossed the threshold into his bedroom, so Genn follows his lead. He's long past trying to hide his eagerness, so he strips as quickly as he can. Varian is searching for something -likely oil, the logical part of Genn's brain reminds him- so Genn climbs onto the bed and settles himself with his back to the pillows, sighing as he strokes himself to full hardness. It doesn't take Varian long to find what he's looking for. Genn shudders as he catches that same hungry look in his eyes as Varian crawls up the foot of the bed to join him. He thinks he knows what he wants -what Varian _always_ wants- so he tries to spread his legs, but a heavy hand on his thigh stops him. Varian doesn't acknowledge his confusion as he continues to crawl up, over Genn's body before settling down to straddle his hips.

He doesn't give Genn the chance to question it; he rolls his hips, letting their cocks slide together and making Genn gasp. Varian smiles down at him smugly, but his cheeks are still tinted pink and his hair is already mussed. Genn doesn't know if that ruins the effect, or makes it so much more powerful. Varian strokes them slowly in one hand, raking the other through the thick, wiry hair on Genn's chest. His confusion hasn't died down - _why is he changing things now?_ \- but he finds that he doesn't care so much, as long as Varian keeps touching him. He reaches down, intent on gripping Varian's hips, but Varian quickly pins his wrists above his head. A quick flick of his head lets his hair fall mostly over one shoulder, easing the way down as Varian kisses him again. Genn momentarily mourns the loss of Varian's hand around his cock, but he recovers quickly as another roll of his hips grinds them together.

Varian continues to tease him like this for minutes, until Genn is red-faced and moaning into his mouth, his cock leaking underneath him, leaving a pool on his stomach. He releases his wrists -not out of any desire to do so, as he'd much prefer to keep him pinned, if he didn't need his hands- and leaned back. At first, he simply admired the older man, always eager to watch him come undone beneath him, but he had something different in mind tonight.

Quickly, before losing his nerve, Varian reached out for the bottle of oil that he'd tossed onto the bed and popped it open, tipping some out to slick his fingers. He knew it would be harder this way, but he made no move to drastically change their positions. Instead, he leaned forward, resting his forearm next to Genn's head, and reached his other hand around behind him.

Genn couldn't see exactly what he was doing, and it was _killing_ him.

This wasn't something that Varian had ever so much as expressed interest in. Genn didn't mind -he was just happy to be in Varian's bed- but now Varian was leaning over him, his cheeks flushed and brows furrowed, and Genn couldn't even _watch_. He wasn't even sure what his boundaries were here; he still had his hands above his head where Varian had left them, so he took a chance and reached out slowly, cupping Varian cheek with one hand. To his surprise, Varian leaned into it, letting his eye slide shut. Genn slid his thumb along Varian's lower lip for a few moments before deciding to test this further. He slid his hand back, into Varian's thick hair. Genn can see Varian's hand working behind him, and between that and the hand in his hair, Varian's expression is one of bliss.

“ _Good boy._ ” Genn didn't mean to say it out loud, but the effect is instantaneous; Varian's flagging erection twitches against his, and he whines, falling forward to press his face into the side of Genn's neck.

The reaction emboldens him. He wants to let instinct take over, to take control and flip them around and make the younger king fall apart beneath him, but he reins himself in quickly. He wants this, _desperately_ , but while _he's_ certainly no stranger to this, he knows that Varian _is_ ; the last thing he'd want to do is push him too quickly. So, he settles for leaning up to nip and suck at Varian's neck and ever-so-slightly tightens his grip on his hair. He runs his other hand down Varian's side, relishing in the feel of his smooth skin and taut muscle. Varian is panting, hot and heavy against his neck, so Genn takes it further. He reaches down, squeezing one of Varian's cheeks with a bit more force than he may normally do. Varian whines, so softly that Genn nearly misses it, and it spurs him on. He kneads the plump flesh he finds there, tugging his cheeks apart. He silently laments the fact that he can't exactly see what he's doing down there, so he slowly moves his fingers inward until they meet Varian's slick rim, stretched by the fingers - _two_ , Genn notes- buried inside him. Varian's movements falter and Genn is worried that he's crossed a line, but after a brief moment, he continues. Genn takes this as permission to continue, so he does; teasing and stroking and wondering how it would feel to slide a finger in alongside his. He's getting impatient; he doesn't care if he comes like this or buried deep inside him, he just wants to come. _Soon_. He gives Varian's hair another sharp tug and brings his lips to his ear.

“Good boy,” he repeats, his voice barely above a whisper. Varian gasps and writhes against him. “You're doing so well for me.” It draws another faint cry from his lips.

Suddenly, Varian pulls back. Genn, again, fears that he's overstepped, until he notices the clear, unabashed desire on Varian's face. He grips Genn's wrists, once again pinning them above his head, before trailing his hands down his arms, leaving a wet trail down one of them. Once he reaches Genn's chest, he rakes his short, blunt nails through the hair that Varian so loves to toy with, and down nearly to his hips, just hard enough to leave a red trail behind. He settles back, reaching for the bottle of oil and pouring some out into his hand. He takes Genn's neglected cock in hand, slicking it quickly. As he raises himself to position Genn's cock against his entrance, he stops and meets Genn's gaze. He gives Genn a wry smile and brings his free hand to his throat; not squeezing, but the gesture is clear enough to make his cock throb in Varian's hand.

He doesn't fight the moan that tears from his throat as Varian sinks down onto him.

* * *

Once it's all said and done, and Varian is snoring on top of him, Genn finds himself hoping that his partner will come up with new things for them to try more often.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3 <3


End file.
